Credit cards, charge cards, debit cards, and other transaction instruments may be commonly accepted today as a form of payment to a merchant under a variety of circumstances. The transaction instrument may be used to complete a purchase in-person (e.g., at a retail store, a restaurant, a hotel, etc.), or may also be used to complete a purchase by relaying information associated with the transaction instrument (e.g., account number, account name, expiration data, billing address, etc.) to a merchant remotely, such as, for example, through the internet, by telephone, or by mail order. Typically, a user may have separate transaction instruments for each related transaction account. For example, a user may have a debit card for a checking account (or multiple debit cards for more than one checking account), a credit card for a credit account (e.g., VISA®, MASTERCARD®, etc.), and/or the like. As such, typical payment systems receive a transaction authorization request and pass the request directly to an authorization system, without checking if the transaction instrument is linked to multiple transaction accounts.